


Classism in Camelot

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Lancelot, Bro insult anyone Lance cares about and prepare to get your ass kicked, Classism, Gen, Shocked Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Sir Bors insults Merlin at dinner and Lancelot is having none of it.
Relationships: Lancelot & Leon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Classism in Camelot

"You wanna say that again?" Lancelot growled. He was halfway to standing, hands braced on the table and glaring fiercely at the knight sitting on the other side of it. Leon had never seen him look so furious. He hadn't heard what had been said, but instantly he knew that someone had insulted one of his friends, since that was the only thing that could make Lancelot so angry.

"What, is he your boyfriend?" The knight teased and Leon felt himself go red at the cheeks and quickly look away.

"No, but he's a human person, deserving of at least some measure of respect."

"He's a  _ servant _ ," the other knight said disdainfully, and oh, they were talking about Merlin. That explained why Lancelot was so up in arms about it. Speaking of which, Leon, who had still been looking away to conceal his blush, glanced up just in time to see Lancelot unbuckle his arm guard but not in time to stop him from throwing it down on the table. Everyone in the room froze at the issued challenge. Lancelot, still glaring at his opponent, didn't seem to care.

"Tomorrow, to first blood?" He asked, the anger in his voice concealed beneath only a very thin veneer of civility. At least he wasn't challenging him to a fight to the death, but still! A challenge of any kind was serious, and more provocation was usually required than a mere insult to one's friend. Especially a commoner; defending the dignity of someone within the nobility could be seen as a righteous act, but to challenge a noble in defense of a servant flew in the face of accepted behavior. Even Leon was a little stunned, and he had a less rigid acceptance of class than most of his peers from being part of the Round Table.

"I look forward to knocking some manners into you," Sir Bors agreed as he picked up the thrown gauntlet. That was who Lancelot had just challenged?! Bors was easily twice his size, and a skilled soldier to boot, as well as being popular with the other knights. Did Lance have any self preservation skills? Operating on the assumption that he did not, Leon dragged him from the room at the first opportunity.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "Do you know what you've just done?"

"Called out abusive behavior and protected my friend?" Lancelot replied testily, and Leon didn't know whether he was being deliberately obtuse or if he really was that oblivious.

"Are you… do you really think this is going to help?" Leon was more incredulous than angry. "Lance, this is going to go one of two ways and neither is in your favor. Either you'll lose, and Bors will continue to treat Merlin, all other servants, and probably now  _ you _ too terribly, since in his eyes you will have shown commoners to be weaker than nobles, or you'll win and he'll be humiliated and hate you forever. Either way, you're not doing yourself or Merlin any favors."

"How is this any different than when you challenged Erec to a duel for insulting Elyan?"

"Because the challenge wasn't for the insult. I'm above Erec on the hierarchy, and so I was in a position to tell him to cease, and to punish him for insubordination when he didn't. I gave him warning and followed protocol, and as First Knight, it's my prerogative to maintain order. What you just did was the opposite of maintaining order." Lancelot was still clearly fuming, and Leon knew his explanation hadn't helped. "I know it isn't fair and that it goes against your sense of honor, but this is the way the world is. After this fight, you  _ cannot _ continue to make challenges like this. Or at the very least, wait until you yourself have directly been insulted, or consult me to see if it's appropriate." Lancelot was an agent of chaos, he knew, and the best he could hope for was barely restrained chaos, but with luck he could get him to the point where he wasn't making his eyes bulge out of his head with shock at his actions every other week. Maybe. He sighed. "Since you've already issued this challenge though, let's just focus on getting you ready for it."


End file.
